Gil Roughknight
Background Gil was a half born from a male elf and a female human. Gil's family was killed by the Xaverius family, his mother's family, who were humans because of his powers, whom they wanted to use as a weapon. Because of it, he hated humans and swore to eradicate them. However upon hearing that there was a half who went through the same fate as him, Gil tried to find him and wanted to see how he turned to be. It was really Leon Xaverius who was his blood cousin. Unfortunately, Leon despised him so much and Gil had to convince him in order to regain the relationship between The Roughknights and The Xaverius. In the end of ROT, Gil built a village where halves could live in peace but his love for the elves still remained as most of the residents of his village are elves and half-elves Appearance Gil has greenish turquoise hair which "Requiem of the Abyss" became darker. He has azure eyes and a birth mark in the shape of pike under his left eye, which is inverted in Leon's appearance where he had azure hair and green e yes. Gil used to wear a hood to hide his birthmark but later he would use green and blue clothes. In "Requiem of the Abyss" Gil wore glasses and a more nobly clothes as the head of the village. His hair grew longer and tied in a ponytail. Personality Gil looked like a cold person in the outside, however he was weak in the inside because he couldn't really kill people like what he admitted to be. In ROT, Gil regained his courage upon seeing how Oswald and Cheryl struggled in the true ending and made up with Leon. He is also harsh towards the people he cared about for their own sake, especially Raven. Gil is a perfectionist, as he wanted Raven, his son to inherit his title as the village leader but gave up thet hope when he saw Raven managed to become one of the Guild's quatro leader. Gil is a vegetable person, which means he likes green vegetables a lot. Unfortunately this trait didn't pass down to Nero, who is a carnivore like Leon. Relationship with Other Character Xirara Roughknight : Gil saved Xirara Athruna who was drowning in the river and she couldn't stop following him ever since. Xirara's bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality slowly broke Gil's frozen heart and in the end he married her. Even though Gil was cold to everyone else, he couldn't act cold towards Xirara. Raven Roughknight : Raven is his eldest son and his only hope to become the village chief. They argue a lot because of the difference between their principals. Gil acted the most heartless towards him, but it was only to shape him into a better person and eventually Raven realized that. In the end, Gil let Raven enter the guild and become a Quatro Leader. Savan Roughknight : Savan is Gil's youngest son who decided to take Raven's place as the village leader. In fact, Gil was proud of him and that caused him to bond more with his father instead of Raven. Leon Xaverius : Leon's relationship with Gil turned over in the end of ROT, however they tried to avoid each other to prevent fights and rivalries as they walked down their paths. Sometimes Leon and Gil had drinks together along with Ian and Oswald before they were too occupied with their work. Abilities * Gil is able to read people's mind * He can use telekinesis Quotes * "I'm so proud hearing about your research. Ian looked so proud when he told me about that too. At least now I know that you're helping everyone there. There are many ways to dedicate yourself for the sake of peace, and you've proven me that." (Gil to Raven) Category:Characters Category:Fantasia - Realm of Thanos